


you got a way with words ;3 but i got away with worse!

by hiptothejavabean



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: Gen, Theres vaguely described eating disorder thing i just think freddie highly likely to eating disorder, This fic sucks so bad I had such a good idea but my result fucking sucked, why i write so many fanfictions for my friend...I’m cazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiptothejavabean/pseuds/hiptothejavabean
Summary: tfw u are so stuck in one perspective of how people shld treat you that you cant register other peoples emotions properly and you are impulsive and cater to your vaguely homosexual whims. Tfw.u also make yet another fic for ur friend's interest
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	you got a way with words ;3 but i got away with worse!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to fucking write this is barely even worth posting

Freddie admired the way his shadow arched over anatoly. Like the camera angling of the soap opera he'd pretended not to watch when he and florence ate cheap gyros before going out for another interview yesterday, it caught the perfect shape. This left anatoly's sharper features accentuated by light while the more soft ones, like his dopey doe eyes, were more bitter. The lighting made just looming over anatoly in his stupid chair seem artful. It even perfectly caught the bones in anatolys right hand as he hauled back, probably pausing for a second just so freddie could get a good look at the veins sticking out like porcupine quills from his dumb feminine hands, and gave a meaty, earth-shattering slam to freddies front teeth.  
Aside from spitting out blood initially, freddie responded just how he'd always imagined: a cocky grin, leaning in closer, making a noise prompting anatoly to try to do worse, cuz that wasnt enough. He could do without the trembling, though; if he gripped hard enough on anatolys stupid chessboard-table thing, he could keep it refined to just his legs, but it was kinda humiliating for him to know that.  
So, freddie just kinda let blood drip down onto the table for a second. Anatoly at first pointedly returned to fiddling with a bishop, fuming and clawing at the wood. Freddie's opinion was that they looked like trash anyway. Whyd that fucking knight have a little pointy chin? Dumb. Stupid.  
But when blood clotted in freddie's gums and, not focusing, he let his fingers start fiddling with his desperately clinging teeth, that seemed to be the last straw. Anatoly rose quietly and elegantly from the opposite side of his chair, facing away from freddie, head in his hands, breath forcefully even; what a fucking pussy. Freddie started to say so, but got about three syllables in before anatoly turned back around, arms spread.  
"And you want from me--what?" He spat at the floor.  
What did freddie want? "What do you not understand?" He asked, despite there not really being anything to understand and this not being particularly related to his first statement. "Real fat fucking shame youre the only one that doesnt know." Sounded rude, right?  
Anatoly stepped forward solidly and loudly, the floor squeaking. So dainty he couldnt even hurt shit.  
"Your stupid fucking dick is probably nonexistent. Is that what they do? Like, first? You get squirted out your mom's corpse in the middle of the wilderness and the wolves bite your dick off so youre never a man?" Freddie half rambled.  
Before the last word anatoly's wispy hands had freddie's shirt collar in a death grip. "Do you ever--" freddie had the dignity to struggle, and anatoly shook it out of him-- "do you ever think? Do you ever even think?" And with that, anatoly shoved freddie backwards; with nothing to grip onto, the whole teeth thing kind of got to him, and he tipped over.  
Anatoly turned on his heel and headed to his hotel bed.

Except really, in reality, freddie had just said something stupid about "you can get fucked but no one to show your stupid dinky chess pieces to" instead of whatever super cool thing he'd said in his head, and anatoly was still sitting, and the shading wasnt nearly as good, and instead of furious like freddie wanted anatoly looked more confused.  
"Do you ever..." Anatoly ran his hands flat down his own face. "Do you ever think? Do you ever even think?"  
"Fuck you," freddie replied, and started plotting out his next course of action as anatoly began to tap impatiently at the little chess table.  
Well, this hadnt worked out in the ideal way (getting punched in the face, getting anatoly to fucking react). Apparently arriving in anatoly's hotel room uninvited and insulting him didnt piss him off. What a bitch. It was like anatoly didnt CARE, like he should, and honestly what a bitch he really was.  
If freddie physically assaulted him, it probably wouldnt get a reaction. Or anatoly would get all exasperated. Another insult and anatoly would be ushering him out the door. Freddie had to play his cards right.  
So he just sat there. In silence. With anatoly, sitting there, underneath him, also in silence.  
"Whatre those--" freddie gestured at the pieces-- "shitshows for?" He asked ever so pleasantly, "If youre gonna just sit there. Not even gonna say anything. Yknow, i dont think you have the balls to do half the things you do when youre not out 'n' public, cmon, when you got everyone else? Or whatever? Yeah. No one to defend you here, oooh--"  
"Made them," anatoly replied. Freddie slammed a fist onto the table. Fuck, stupid bitch wouldnt even take bait, where'd he get all the time to do shit? Fucking loser.  
"Finishing them, something to do," anatoly continued, and freddie thought for a moment.  
At last, he pointed out the window. "Oh fuck, bill gates!!!" He shouted, and anatoly simply settled into a grimace. Freddie jabbed his finger forward again. "Look! A whole flock of eagles!!!" Anatoly kind of looked at the floor and back up at freddie. "LOOK! A WOMAN!!!"  
Finally. Anatoly half glanced behind him out the window, and freddie pocketed an ultra-ugly little hand-carved pawn.  
Anatoly turned back and pressed a fist to his own eyeball, mashing against it like he was kneading a headache out. "Mm hm, thank you." He gestured at the door.  
"Very welcome," freddie replied, pretending not to notice as anatoly pointed at the door. Then waved his hand over there. Then got up and opened the door.  
"Get out or I'll call the police," he sighed, and freddie nodded.  
"Oh, the kgb arent available? Molokov tell you to stop calling him whenever you--" freddie stopped promptly as anatoly finished shoving him out the door and slammed it in his face.

The taxi ride back to his own hotel was equally as not fucking worth it as the whole prior event. Freddie slouched in the leather backseat as the driver rambled about his stupid daughter. If freddie was as happy as he should be, there'd be neon lights flickering by through the windows, but it was just fucking bushes and trees. Nothing he hadnt seen before.  
Florence would ask, definitely in that stupid advisory tone, when he got back if he'd gotten himself dinner like he'd said he was doing. He'd say yeah, duh, but guilt and half hunger would gnaw at him for hours until he did it again tomorrow, so. Whatever. It was more important that he had to get anatoly to fucking hate him as much as freddie hated that stupid bastard. Maybe he'd tell florence he hadnt bothered to eat so she'd yell and maybe they'd fight.  
The driver pulled up to the hotel and freddie reached into his pocket to pay, only to find the earlier pawn. He crammed his hand in his other pocket and passed the man a premade autograph. How quirky. How dramatic.


End file.
